Another 2 AM On A Saturday Night
by loveless9
Summary: Dib is having a bad night. It was just Dib, a bottle of pills, and a metal blade. And some hero saves him. But why? Sorry for the typos I'm super lazy. Rated T for violence.


I walked into my room. The darkness hugged me tight. The only light was the blinking light of my phone and my alarm clock. The clock read 12:43. Dad and Gaz were already in bed and the Mysterious Mysteries Marathon just ended. But sadly not even speculative science could make me happy.

It was another one of those days, and I've had plenty of those days. The days that seem like the sun won't shine. The days when it seems like life is at it's lowest. Yeah one of those days.

I sat down on the floor leaning up against my bed. Through out the years I've grown and my bed barely fits me. I wouldn't tell my father. Like he would even listen. So the floor had been my friend lately. I looked at the and table I was about eye level with and grabbed my charging phone. I unplugged it and looked to see if I was missing anything.

_**One Missed Message**_

I opened it and saw one of the many class mates had texted me.

_** "Hey I know we dont talk much but whats up"**_

I ignored it. I'm not in the mood to talk to her.

My room seemed hotter than ususal so I took my trench coat off and my pants. Better. Nice and cool. I just sat there for a while with my own thoughts. My thoughts didn't like me and I didn't like them. Some times my thoughts made me wonder if I really was crazy.

I wasn't enjoying the quite so I turned on my iPod that was lying next to my phone. I turned it on shuffle and one of my many Blink 182 songs came on. I just sat there listening to the pouncy chuggy beats.

I thought back on the events of the week. First Dad thought it would be a great time to tell Gaz and I that we were techinaly robots. Our mother died giving birth to us. Or so we were told. In reality me and Gaz were made in a tube as Dad's ultimate experiment. He raised us and told us that our mother died when we were young.

Gaz didn't care she was too obsessed with texting her new boyfriend of the week. I felt so empty though. I mean I thought my mother was the reason why I was into the paranormal I thought it had something to do with her but no turns out I'm just a test monkey. Just another one of Dad's mistakes.

Then lets think about 2 days ago at school. The normal teasing and wedgies went on but that day. That day was bad.

All I was doing was walking between classes. It's not my fault that some religious jock came up and bumped into me. Well long story short ended up in the hospital with 8 stiches and a bruised rib. It's still sore. Doctor said It'll be like that for about 2 more weeks. The good thing was that I got a BIG bottle of pain killers.

Which reminded me. I went over to the end table and opened the drawer and pulled out the orange perscriftion bottle. I took over the amount I was supposed to take.

I really didn't care. I don't care and I never will.

I laid down on the floor feeling numb. The pain killers take affect pretty quickly which was good. I looked at the ceiling seeing the posters I've put up over time. Some music but mainly paranormal. Paranormal, so stupid when I really look at it. I had long forgotten about Zim. He was just another kid that picked on me. Another kid that beat me up.

I looked back at the time when it read 1:30. I sighed. I wouldn't sleep tonight. These pills have a habit of giving me bad nightmares. But I've had nightmares ever since I was eight. Why would they end now. I wasn't even paying attention to the music that was playing in the backround, my mind was so far gone. I was thinking of everything and anything.

Everytime I was picked on

Everything I was ignored

Everytime I was beat up

Everytime I thought I was worth something

I burst into tears. Sitting in a fetal postition. My bare arms covering my face as cold tears streamed down. Covering my arms in a moist layer. I just sat there. Lonely and depressed. Just another Saturday night. Nothing more. Not that I would ever go out with friends or anything. With each thought my eyes would bare more cold tears.

When I was able to take another breath from my numb body I looked at my arms and legs with little reminders on why I wore jackets and pants.

Red and pink gashes littered my arms and legs. Some more recent than others. Some were just small reminders of a dark past. Light scars. Others were bright red ones from just the other day. They looked kind of nice to him. There were a couple of people who knew. Gaz being one of them. But do you think she would take the time to talk about this problem? No is the correct answer. It only led her to make fun of me more.

Do I have a problem? I wouldn't call it that. It's more of a solution than anything. A solution to the large problem I call life. I looked back at the drawer from my end table. I knew the things that learked inside of it and I wanted it all. I looked back at the time realizing it was about 2 am. Everyone was asleep. Who would notice?

I reached in and grabbed the bottle of pills and a cool metal blade. The blade was sharp since it was farely new and the tips stained in blood. I poured about 10 pills into my hand and took them all. I tried to find a spot on my arms that was bare enough for me to cut. I found a good patch that was only covered with scars and a large vein near it.

I noticed the irony as the song I'm A Fake by The Used came on as I started to cut. I slashed on my wrists in a blind fury. Not noticing the pain. I thought of everytime someone called me a fag, and cut a little deeper. I thought of everything Gaz yelled at me, and cut a little faster. I thought of everytime my father told me I was crazy, and the cuts got longer.

I had finally reached Dib's house I knew he should be sleeping by now. I was getting ready to plant the camera in there. I wasn't even totally sure why but I knew that the Tallest would want me to keep on strong even though I had been procrastinnating for a while. But this plan was sure to work. I looked at Dib's window. It was open for some reason. The summer nights had been very hot and humans would usually have their windows closed. But Dib's was wide open. It would only make it easier for me to get in.

I extended my spider-like legs from my pak and climbed up the side of Dib's house. Peaking into his room I couldn't see him but I heard music and almost something like gasping. I was confused to what was going on. Dib wasn't in his bed sleeping so I looked in the room a little more to see what he was doing.

I was surprised to what I was seeing. Dib laid on his floor much more pale than ever. His viens were bursting there was a blue tint around his face as all the color slowly drained. His eyes seemed to be almost glazed over. There was a large pool of blood all around him and his arms and legs were covered with' scratches and marks.

Who could have done this to him? Then I saw the bottle of pills that were empty and the peice of metal in his hand. I ran into his room.

"Dib!" I screamed rushing in over his bed and next to him.

"Zim?" Dib asked lightly barely being able to speak.

"It's alright Dib I can help you," I said rushing to lay him on his back. Luckly Dib knew an Irken and I knew what to do.

I grabed his arms limp with blood loss. I licked my lips and started to lick the cuts. Irken's salivia sometimes is able to heal small wound. But there was so many. Why would Dib do this.

I watching as some of the small cuts faded and healed with each lick. I was praying to The Tallest this would work.

My entire body felt like it was floating. I was just totally numb. Zim had randomly run into my room. Where? I wasn't sure. I couldn't think. I watched as all the blood in my body spill out all over the place creating a large pool on the floor. Zim was saying something though I could not hear his words. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.I felt a cold wetness of on my arm as I watched Zim use his snake like tounge to lick me. Some of the cuts started to vanish and heal. My hearing was restored as Zim words made more sence. Some begging me to hold on and stay strong. Ones telling me things were going to be ok. My body felt less numb as he moved to my tighs. I now felt only the slight sting of some of the deep cuts that had yet to be healed. Zim ran into my bathroom grabbing what looked like a bottle of peroxide and gauz.

Zim worked quickly patching me up and fixing me. He propped me up on my back again leaning me up against my bed.

"How are you Dib? Can you hear me?"

I could hear him. And my sight was coming back but I didn't want to respond I wanted to die and this bastard stopped me.

"Why?" I asked looking no where inpreticular, "Why did you save me?"

Zim stalled for a bit not sure what to say. I dont think he was sure why he saved me.

"I'm the only one that can kill you Dib," Zim laughed lightly. I was in no mood though.

"Why?"

Why? That was a good question. Why did the boy who has been picked on ever since he was 8 want to kill himself? Why would the kid whos father never loved him want to end it all?

"Why not," I said summing it all up, "where am I going to go when I'm older. Try and catch you. Ha! Thats funny. No I have no good future why not just stop it all."

"Well Dib there's more to life than just being let down. Life is going to get better I know it." Zim said in a voice I have never heard before. Calm and soothing. Reasuring in a way.

"You're just saying that."

"Why would the almighty Zim lie?"

I looked at him for a moment. His ruby eyes glowed in the darkess of my room. I looked down at the now covered up cuts in my legs.

We sat there in scilence for a while. Why did I save Dib? I wasn't even sure. I saw him there lying in a puddle of depression. I realized his life must of been alot harder than I thought. He looked so scared in that moment. So weak. I didn't know what to do other than to save him.

I gently rested my hand on his knee.

"Listen I just might go dont want to do anything else I might regret."

"You regret saving me," he asked. There was that look again. Scared. He was never the one to show how afraid he really got but there it was. That look deep in his eyes.

"I regret doing things to you that made you this way." I said. All the years of beating each other up just cause we were different. All those years of us hating each other when we both knew we were scared.

I headed to the window I had entered in.

"No!"

Dib looked at me with those large amber eyes.

"Please stay."

I looked at him and something inside me changed. Someone inside me told me to go but the rest of me was telling me to protect this kid who needed me. I walked off the bed and sat beside him. I never realized till now the music that was coming off of his noise machine.

"Thank you." he said looking at me.

He leaned his head on my shoulder. He looked tired.

I didn't want Zim to leave. I needed someone so bad right now and he did just save my life. I didn't care why he wanted to come into my room in the first place. I just wanted to know that I had someone here to help me. I was dying inside and out but maybe for this small moment I had someone.

I rested my head on his shoulder. I was tired. My eye lids were heavy and my body was weak.

"Good night Zim," I said lightly.

"Night Dib."

And I feel asleep. With a small pain in my legs and a hero by my side.


End file.
